Your Guardian Angel
by allienicole16
Summary: Bella makes the ultimate sacrifice for those she loves. Takes place during new moon.
1. Your Guardian Angel

**Authors Note: So I know i love this song A LOT but today i was listening to it and was hit with inspiration for this one shot. It's sad and just...okay it's just sad. Ne ways i'm working on the new chapter of Loves Bond. I just have to figure out if i want to end it where i'm at or make the chapter longer. So we'll see. Please let me know what you think about this story and i also have a new poll on my page that i want you to please take part in. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: As usual i own nothing. **

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel:**

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed through the phone as I pulled it away from my ear.

"What?" I snipped at her as she tried to calm down.

"You have to get to Forks now!" She said as I noticed lots of voices in the background.

"Why? Alice what's going on?"

"It's Bella. Something is going to happen to her. I'm sorry I know you asked me to leave her alone, but she's in danger." Alice said before I snapped the phone shut and pushed my foot down harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get from California to Forks and when I pulled into the Swan's driveway I noticed Alice was getting out of Carlisle's Mercedes.

I parked my Volvo and quickly got out to meet her.

"Where is she?"

"She isn't here. I checked. I think it might be too late." Alice cried as I grabbed her shoulders.

I saw the vision in my head as Alice had seen it hours ago. Bella was in the meadow…our meadow. But she wasn't alone.

I took off running and I heard Alice following behind me. I had to get there. I had to save her. We were half way there when I heard Alice whimper. I quickly stopped and watched as her vision changed and Bella was talking to her killer. I kept running hoping that I could make it before something happened to her. However when we got there I knew it was too late. Even with supernatural powers on our side we were too late to save her.

Laurent walked over to me as I crouched down, ready to attack. Before I could jump I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her as she stared at Laurent and I saw a vision of us talking to him in her head.

"Why are talking to him?" I asked as she ignored me.

"She's still alive Edward, but she's slipping fast." Alice said as I quickly moved past them and over to the girl I loved.

"Bella," I whispered as she looked up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"Hold on Bella I can save you." I said as she shook her head.

"It has to be this way. Laurent will tell you. Please Edward it has to be this way." She pleaded as she tried to get the words out.

"I can't lose you Bella."

She ignored me and put her hand up to my cheek. "I love you Edward." She whispered before her eyes closed and her body went limp in my arms.

"Bella," I said as I felt for a pulse, "No Bella stay with me please." I held her against my chest as I heard Alice approach me.

"She's gone Edward." She whispered, her voice full of pain.

I laid Bella down gently before turning my murderous glare on Laurent. "What happened?" I snarled as he took a protective step back.

"I came back here as a favor for Victoria." He said as I l checked his mind for the truth.

"She wanted to kill Bella in revenge against me." I said as he nodded.

"You probably already know this, but she asked me to come here and see if you were still with the girl or if she was alone."

"You found her here, alone."

"No Edward he found her days ago." Alice whispered from behind me and I glanced back to find that she was staring down at Bella.

"I found her with a pack of werewolves. Or something like them. I'm not entirely sure. They aren't ruled by the moon like normal werewolves." He said as I stared at him.

"But you found her completely alone today."

"Yes, alone and unprotected by them. She was crying in this meadow when I found her."

I checked his thoughts again and watched as he found Bella, crying in the field. She had been screaming my name and someone else's. "What happened to her?"

"She said that her boyfriend had fallen for someone else and that you left her."

"I did that for her own safety."

"I told her about Victoria's plan and she got upset."

"You never planned to kill her?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. I've been living clean in Alaska with Irina. My diet is the same as yours now." He said as I nodded.

"But you felt you had to do this one last favor for Victoria?"

"Just this last one. But Bella…she didn't want Victoria coming here."

I nearly collapsed as his memory of Bella pleading for him to take her life came to me. "She asked you to do it."

"She said she couldn't bear the thought of anyone she cared about dying because of her."

I finally collapsed as I felt Alice instantly at my side. I looked up at Laurent as he stared down at me. "You could have turned her."

"She told me not to."

"You could have done it anyway."

He walked over to me as Alice turned my head to face her. "You know he couldn't have. She didn't want that."

"He could have saved her Alice."

"She wouldn't have been happy Edward. If she had to be turned she wanted you or one of us to do it. She wouldn't have been happy any other way."

I looked back towards the body of the woman I loved and wished in that instant that I could cry. I wanted to mourn for her the way men should mourn the women they love. I stood up as Alice moved away from me.

"Edward please don't do it." She whispered as I continued to stare at Bella.

"She's gone Alice. I cant live without her." I said before I took off running. Running away from everything and everyone that I ever knew. I would have kept running except I felt like I had to go to her house…just to sit in her room one last time.

* * *

I climbed up the side of her house and into her window, silently even though Charlie wasn't there. Once I was in the room I was hit with her smell and I nearly collapsed again from the pain. I ran my fingers alone her books, so worn and used. I went to her closet and tried to find my favorite blue shirt of hers so I could take it with me when I left.

"Edward," I turned around and stared at her as she smiled at me.

"Bella," I whispered, not really believing what I was seeing.

"I'm really here. You're not seeing things." She said before she walked over to me.

"How are you?"

"You were right. I really am too self giving." She laughed, but I couldn't laugh with her.

"You gave up your life to save everyone." She nodded.

"I gave up my life…to save you." She put her hand to my cheek as she had before and I leaned into it.

"How is this happening? How are you here? How am I seeing you?"

"I only have a few minutes, but I wanted to talk to you. Edward you can't die."

"But I cant live without you."

"I know, but you have to try. They still need you. I still need you."

"But you're gone Bella. You're not here anymore."

"I need you to watch over Charlie and Renee. I need you to watch over your family, because they're my family too."

"Bella," I whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"And if you're patient someday I'll come back to you."

"What?"

"Someday I'll be reborn and then we can be together forever."

"Bella, that person wont be you."

"Yes they will. You'll see. That person will be me and we'll fall in love all over again."

"Bella,"

She cupped my face in both her hands and pressed her forehead against mine.

"We'll be together again Edward."

"Bella, why did you do it?" I finally asked as she laughed.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." She said before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she slipped her hands into my hair. I kissed her harder than I ever had when she was alive and she held onto me tighter than she normally did.

We finally pulled apart and she looked up. "I have to go."

"No," I said as I tried to hold her against me.

"Do me a favor?" She asked as she finally pulled away from me.

"Anything," I said before she walked over and picked up a CD.

"Whenever you feel like giving up I want you to listen to this song and I'll be with you again." She said as I took the CD from her.

"Someday?" I asked as she nodded.

"Someday we'll be together again. I promise." She kissed me one last time before she disappeared.

I felt empty as I stared at where she had been standing. I wasn't sure I could go on, but I knew that I had to. I had to because someday we would be together again.

* * *

I drove up to our old house and parked the car in the garage. I walked into the house and was pulled into Esme's arms as Carlisle stared at me.

"Are you alright Edward?" She asked as I nodded.

"We were so worried when Alice couldn't see you anymore."

"What?" I stared at Alice who had appeared beside Carlisle.

"I was watching you, trying to see if you were going to leave and suddenly you disappeared. What happened Edward?" She asked as I laughed lightly.

"Bella," I whispered before I walked past them, completely ignoring their thoughts. I walked up to my room and put the CD in my stereo and hit play. I sat on my leather couch and listened as the words reminded me of Bella.

I smiled as Alice walked through the door and stared at me. "You'll be with her again." She said as I smiled.

"I know." I whispered and for the first time I actually believed that.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know okay?!  
**


	2. Tailor Made

**Authors Note: Okay i said i wouldnt do it but i am. Here is chapter two the conclusion of Your Guardian Angel. The song i listened to when i was writing this was Tailor Made by Colbie Caillat. It's a great song that really says what they are talking about. Ne ways so it's taken me longer to get this out due to a damn cold that's making my nose piercing sting like crazy. Ne ways so let me know what you think of this okay. If you dont like it after a certain point i can take it down. To those of you who read the first chapter all of you were my inspriation to write another. And it is to you that i dedicate this to. Thank you so much for your continued support. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tailor Made**

I stared up at her window as I heard the soft sounds of her stereo coming from it. It was just as Bella had told me it would be. I had found her. I'd found her right here in Forks. I smiled as I thought about how she looked exactly like the Bella I had once loved and I couldn't believe she was all mine again. I listened as the words reminded me of the first day I'd seen her.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Alice how long are they going to be here for?" I asked as she shrugged._

"_I think just for the day. Jasper knows all the details. They're hiding their decisions from me for some reason."_

"_Well that cant be good." I said as my sister laughed._

"_Edward it'll be fine." I stared at her as we walked up to the school, cringing because we had to do this all over again._

_It had been 60 years since we were last here and I knew that almost everyone who had known us were either dead or had moved away. It made blending in easier. _

"_Edward," Alice grabbed my arm as her eyes went unfocused._

_I saw the vision in her head and nearly let go of her.  
We both looked at each other and Alice smiled._

"_She looks just like Bella."_

_I looked behind Alice as I saw the girl standing a few feet away staring at us._

_Of course I couldn't read her mind either. It wouldn't have been Bella if I could._

_I walked over to her as the girl stepped back slightly. I held my hand out to her and surprisingly she took it.  
"Do I know you?" She whispered as I laughed._

"_No, but you will. I'm Edward." I said as I extended my hand to her and she took it._

_For the first time in 60 years I was not only hit with the intoxicating scent of her blood but also the electrical shock that I'd always gotten whenever I was touching Bella._

_She pulled her hand away and stared down at it._

_She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I wiped them away._

"_What's wrong love?" I asked as she threw herself into my arms._

"_I do know you."_

"_You-"_

"_You're Edward."_

"_Yeah."_

"_No when I was younger I use to have these dreams, really vivid dreams, about a boy and a girl who had been so in love. In my dreams I would live this girls life and see everything she had done until the night I dreamed about her death. Then the dreams just stopped. It was three weeks after my 16__th__ birthday. I was so worried about these dreams so I went to a psychic and she told me that I had to find this boy. But I figured he was really old or dead. But she said he was neither. Forever young I think she said."_

_I could only stare at her in awe. I was in shock not only because this girl was completely Bella right down to her eyes, but also because she knew everything about us and I didn't expect that._

"_You know-"_

_She stepped closer to me and looked up into my eyes. _

"_I know everything Edward. I just don't know why I know everything."_

"_I don't even know your name."_

"_It's Isabel. But if you want you can call me Bella. My dad does." She smiled up at me and I couldn't believe my ears._

"_Will you come with me?" I asked as she nodded and together we walked over to my car and took off. _

_I drove her to trail that led to the meadow and we got out of the car._

"_I need you to get on my back." I said and she nodded._

"_I remember this part." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took off._

_When we got the meadow I let her go and she walked around it totally in awe._

_She finally looked at me and smiled.  
"It hasn't changed. At least it looks the same as it did in my dreams."_

_I walked over to her and she could only stare at me as the sun bounced off my skin._

"_She said it would happen and I waited for so long."_

_She looked away from me and out at the fields._

"_I'm her aren't I?" She asked, her voice full of pain._

"_Yes,"_

_She finally looked up at me again this time with tears in her eyes._

"_This is where she died. You left her and she had to go on…if I'm her then I already know what it's like to love you and to lose you." She took my hand into hers and stared up at me. "I wont go through that again."_

"_You wont have to. I was stupid then. I knew it and I still thought it would be better if I just left. But it wasn't. I needed her more than I thought I did. I was just too late." I whispered the last part and she sighed._

"_You two were made for each other weren't you?"_

"_We were soul mates." I said and she nodded._

"_I believe that."_

"_Bella?" I asked as she walked away from me._

"_My whole life I've felt like I didn't belong in the world I was living in. Like there was something else out there for me. Someone else out there for me." She turned to me and smiled. "I didn't realize it was you." She smiled at me. "I can still see it all. Her life…your life…I am yours Edward." _

_I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands. "You have a choice. I'm not going to make you choose me, just because it want it so badly. I wont be that selfish."_

"_The choice was never mine Edward. I was always yours. I was made for you." She said before she leaned up on the tips of her toes and touched her lips against mine._

* * *

I stared up at her window as she opened it and peered out at me. "Are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come keep me company?" She smiled as I scaled her house and climbed in her window.

She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed the top of her head. We laid down on her bed and kept my arms around her as I felt her nuzzle my chest.

"Edward," I looked down at her as she looked up at me, "I'm ready." She whispered and I nodded.

"Not here." I stared down at her and she laughed.

"I know. But I am ready. I want to do it at the end of the summer." I smiled down at her and whispered something into her ear. She looked up at me confusion in her eyes.

"Edward-"

"Marry me Bella. Please marry me this summer before I change you. Let me give you this one last human moment."

She leaned up and kissed me passionately as I fought to control myself against her. When she finally pulled away from me she could only smile.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabel Smart."

I watched her fall asleep as the CD played over again and the same song that I'd heard earlier played once again.

"Thank you Bella," I whispered as I looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**Twenty-five,**

**All of these mixed emotions,**

**Tangled up in pure confusion,**

**It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems,**

**Easier as time is moving,**

**Well you said he makes you laugh,**

**And he makes you happy,**

**He sees you smiling back,**

**It is everlasting,**

**And so he's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made,**

**So let go all of these mixed emotions,**

**Forget all your hesitations,**

**Together entwined inside this feeling,**

**Feet off the ground, head hits ceiling,**

**Then he whispered in your ear,**

**He's absolutely falling,**

**The words he said are clear,**

**So don't insist on stalling**

**Because he's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made,**

**Oh sister, don't be troubled,**

**Oh sister, please be calm,**

**Cause this isn't, what you're used to, at all,**

**He's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made, tailor, tailor-made**

* * *


End file.
